Boundless Love
by brewer235
Summary: Marshall Lee is all the rage with the girls in school. Except one who he plans to get, But will she turn out to be something he would have never expected? Review and let me know what you think!
1. The Question

Marshall Lee, rocker, bad boy, vampire king, possibly the hottest guy in school to all the girls. He was every girls dream, all except for one it seemed, one that he was determined to get. She went by Fionna, She was short only about 5,6 while marshal was a good 5,11. She had short golden hair that always kept under her loose white bear hat, just enough were you could still see it but not her whole head, She wore a small beret in her hair and the cutest outfits. She didn't have a large bust but her small breasts only made her seem even more irresistible. Most days she would wear a small flowing skirt and her blue top, her looks drove Marshall wild. Most guys stay away from her since his sister Marceline and her friend Bonnie kept them all away, but that only made Marshall want her more. He couldn't understand it but he just saw something about her that was different to him. Every girl wanted to date Marshall and he pretty much dated all he could but nothing to him ever seemed to click together with them. Of course that only drove the girls to chase him more but he didn't want them, he could only think of her.

Her seat was right in front of his in class and at lunch she always sat with his sister and Bonnie. Marceline said that she and bonnie were like moms to her since she was adopted and living on her own so they've always been there for her since they were little. Marshall only really noticed her a year ago since she came to his sisters party. Marshall was dating his ex Ashley at the time but when he saw her he just felt all gummed up inside. A few moths after he dumped her which she has always been out to get him since but he started chasing Fionna since. always having her in his mind, always watching her like a hunter does its prey. Sometimes in class he would use his vampire powers to knock stuff off her table to get her to pick it up so he could get a view of her panties. He didn't think himself much a pervert but she was just so cute they way he looked sometimes he couldn't help it, tho his sister would notice and give him a good smack later.

Today was the day tho, he decided that today he would make a move to make her his. After school that day he saw her walking with his sister and her friends Bonnie and her close friend Amy tho everyone calls her flame princess or FP for her fiery temper. He floated up to them to talk to his sister for a moment. "Hey Marceline can I talk to you for a moment?" "Ugggg fine...I'll be right back guys" she yelled as she floated off with him. "What is it? If your asking me to look into any girls for you then you can stop now" "No, no it's not that I.." He rubbed his head nervously "W...what can you tell me about..your friend...Fionna..?" Her eyes widened in shock as she stuttered to find words." Y...your intrested in hi..er her?!" He blushed dark red looking away " what if I am!?" She started to burst into laughter holding her gut as he turned red with embarrassment. "Shut up sis!" She wiped her tears and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm sorry that's just really funny is all. So your really into her huh?" "Yeah..." He muttered as he told her the story of how he saw her a year ago at her party.

"Well..." She sighed "you are my brother...and I have never seen you actually into someone, and since fin..I mean Fionna has been talking about you a lot lately I suppose I could help you out." "What she really has been talking about me?" "Of course, you are the "hottest boy in school" according to almost everyone. She just doesn't have a high self esteem is all, she's really shy and reclusive around others, doesn't like much attention and all that." He blushed deeply "S..so what can you do to help..?" "Well how about I set you two up with a date? I'm sure you made good bucks at you last gig and the fair is in town. I'll tell her you want to go with her and see what she says ok?" "Really you would do that? Wait...what do you want in return?" She giggled "Ohh nothing. Just be sure to treat her with respect and nicely or me and bonnie will kill you, after all she like a little bro..Sister! She's like a little sister to us! Ok?" "Ok. thank you so much Marceline!" He yelled as he dashed off to their home. She giggled to herself "Oh Marshall. you don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but maybe this will be just what you need to be happy." and with she flew back with her friends.

"Sorry about that guys. Hey Fionna can I talk to you for a sec in private?" She looked over curiously as the other girls looked as well" "Fine we will give you two some time. Besides I'm late to study for my chemistry test" Bonnie sighed as she walked towards the school library. FP Simply yawned and said she would see them tomorrow as she walked toward her dorm room. "W..what did you want to talk about Marcy?" "Well...it seems by brother Marshall has had his eyes on you for a while, and he wanted to know if you would be interested in going to the fair this weekend with him on a date." Her face lite up red "he is intrested in going out with me?" "Yeah. According to him he hasn't been able to stop thinking about you for like a year" She laughed. "D...Does he know..." "No" She smiled and kissed her cheek. "But you've been into him for like ever soo now's your chance to get to know each other. Don't worry about that now. In time we can cross that bridge ok?" She smiled softly "Ok..tell him I would love to go with him." Marceline smiled and gave her another peck on the cheek as she floated off and waved goodbye.

She came home and threw her stuff in a chair before laying on the couch with a smile. "Hey Marshall!" she yelled hearing him in his room playing a his guitar. "What? did she say she would go?" he ran to her lightning fast. She smiled and nodded "She said she would love to go with you this saturday at 5pm ok?" "YES!" He jumped up before floating off to his room. "What's he in an uproar about? a tall woman with blue skin walked into the house with some groceries. "Ohh not much mom he's just excited about his date is all" she smiled closing her eyes. "Oh well good for him, he could really use someone in his life." She smiled to herself softly "Yeah..he really could."


	2. Pre-Date Worries

He could hardly sit still, every hour seemed like an eternity as the weekend grew closer and his date with Fionna neared. He would see her in the halls and every time she would notice him she blushed an looked away. "God she is soo cute!" he would always think to himself. He just couldn't resist her, and he couldn't figure out why. Bonnie didn't seem to happy about their planned date because every time he would see her she would be giving him cold stares. So there he sat in his last class just staring at the clock being friday tomorrow was his big date and time seemed to stop all around. Then at last the bell rang and like lightning he flew out the doors and down the halls eager to get home and plan his date for tomorrow.

He arrived at his home seeing the tall blue woman in the kitchen cooking, "Hey mom I'm home." "Oh hi Marshall, how was school today?" "Ugg lame and slow as always..." She laughed and put the lid on the pot of soup she was cooking. "Your not one for just sitting around, never have been." He sighed and laid down on the couch, "I can't help how boring school is.." "So.." She sat down next to him. "I hear a certain someone has a date tomorrow with a young girl." He blushed deep looking away "Y...yeah.." She smiled softly "Are you nervous dear?" "No...well...a bit." She moved and started to stroke his hair "Don't be, you're a very wonderful guy. Tho you can have a bit of an attitude and can be pretty rebellious some times your still a very caring person. You just be sure to treat her with respect and be polite." "I know I know" He pouted sitting up. "Well tell me about her Marshall I very curious to know what she's like." "Well...she's in the same grade as me...but she's really short." He laid his head back and stared up picturing her in his mind. "She's beautiful...her hair is like waves of gold.. her smiles is as white as the clouds...she always wears such a cute beret in her hair and she always has such cute outfits on...and she looks so innocent with her bear hat.." "Do you talk to her a lot?" "Well um..actualy..I haven't really ever spoken to her.." "What? then how are you going out?" "I...It's complicated ok? I had sis ask her if she would go because I was...shy..." "You? Shy? I would have never imagined you like that." She started to laugh softly. "I...It's not funny mom!" She got up and went to stir the soup again. "Well in any case I'm sure you will have a great time. Just remember to be yourself ok?" "Ok" he smiled as he floated off to his room. He laid down on his bed picking up his guitar and playing a few strings, he wanted to write a song for his next gig but all he could think about was Fionna. He set his guitar aside and just stared at the ceiling. Deep down he was nervous and worried, "What if she doesn't like me...what if I mess up.." He shook his head "No its just like mom said. If I'm just myself it will all work out...it will all work out..." he thought to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile at the girls dorms Marceline was spending some time with bonnie and Fionna. "So are you nervous for you big date tomorrow?" Fionna blushed deeply, "I..I am pretty nervious...I mean what will he think of me when we meet..." Marceline laughed "Please my idiot brother is probably the one worried about that. He does nothing but think of you Fi so just be yourself." Bonnie raised her nose into the air "Well I can't stand the idea of that indecent brute dating our little Fi. I mean seriously? He has dated like every girl in school! how do we know he just doesn't want to use her, or worse..." Fionna blushed dark red as she heated up an almost feints from the thought of him "Doing Stuff" to her. "Please Bonnie my brothers better than that. Besides he's not a bad person, he just dates bad people. He's just a bit of a rebellious type is all Fi will be fine." She sighed "Fine...maybe we should keep an eye on them during their date? give Fi a hand?" "What do you think Fi? would you like that?" She blushed looking down adorably "Well...it would be nice incase I goof up or something...but you girls don't have too.." Bonnie smiled hugging her tightly "Ohh Fi! It's no trouble at all! Anything for you." she gives her a small kiss on her cheek. "B...but what should I wear...I have no clue.." Marceline smiled and floated to her closet sifting and throwing aside clothing untill she came out with some clothes. "Here try this on" She handed her a blue glittery skirt and a glittering blue top. She blushed going into the bathroom and coming out "H...how does it look?" Marceline smiled and gave her a thumbs up as bonnie jumped up to hug her. "Ohh Glob Fi your just too cute!" She blushed deep looking away shyly. "You think he will like it?" "I know my brother will" She smiled floating over to her. "W...what about my..secret..tho.." They both paused as they fell silent and looked at each other before Marceline floated to give her a hug. "Fi, Don't worry about it ok? I'm sure the right time to tell him will come if it works out but for now just enjoy yourself ok" "Ok" she smiled, a light blush going across her cheeks. "Well I should get home, moms probably got dinner ready. I'll see you tomorrow before your date at the fair ok?" "Ok" she smiled as Marceline flew out and headed home.

The next day came and Marshall was in a panic on what to wear as his date time drew near. "Oh god what am I going to wear!" He panicked digging through his clothes. He finally found something good, his red and black shirt and some blue jeans. He threw them on and looked at the clock "Oh Shit I'm gonna be late!" He grabbed his wallet and dashed out of his window floating to the fairgrounds. At the Fair grounds Fionna, Marceline, and Bonnie were standing near the entrance. "Now remember this is your first date" Bonnie waved her finger "So no kissing for one, you have to make him work for it. If he tries to get fresh don't be afraid to slap him and say no." Fionnas face was dark red as the possibilities of something like that started going through her head. "Bonnie please. Fionna don't worry, we will be watching from afar to keep an eye on you. Just let loose and have fun." She smiled and nodded as Marceline grabbed bonnie and floated off out of sight. She stood there for what seemed like an eternity to her before she saw him. "He looks so handsome" she though. There she was before his eyes, the most beautiful girl he had ever seem. Wearing a glittering blue outfit and skirt with her cute bear hat and blond hair, Fionna. He stopped a bit away from her, just taking in her beauty as she blushed deep as time stopped around them. "This was it" he thought to himself, it was do or die time. He gulped and floated up to her, standing inches from her "H...Hi Fionna.."


	3. Fairground Date

She blushed deeply looking away "H...hi Marshall." He smiled softly and held out his hand "ready to go in?" She smiled brightly taking his hand and nodding. They walked in and started to look around at all the games and stalls as two figures hid un the distance. "What's going on?" "Nothing Bonnie just relax." Marshall and Fionna walked all around hand in hand as they came to the games area. "Do you wanna play some Fionna?" She looked up with bright eyes "Y...You wouldn't mind?" He smiled big and pulled out his wallet as they made their way around the games. She played just about every game when they got to the last one. "Toss the ball knock down the bottles win a prize!" the game sales rep yelled. She ran up seeing a giant white stuffed cat on the wall as her eyes sparkled. "You wanna try Fionna?" "Oh yes, yes ,yes!" He laughed handing him some money as he gave him a ball. "here give it a throw." She picked the ball up and carefully aimed and threw it hard at the bottles, the ball hit but the bottles didn't budge. "Awww tough luck miss try again." Marshall could tell the game was rigged and saw the tears building in her eyes. He gave him some money and got another ball. "Here give it another throw." She picked it up an gave it another hard toss, this time Marshall used his powers to knock over the rigged bottles. She started to jump up and down as the man sighed "What prize do you want...?" She pointed to the cat and he pulled it down giving it to her as she hugged it tightly. "Ohhh Marshall thank you so much!"

Meanwhile behind them Marceline and bonnie were watching their every movement. "Did you see that? He totally cheated at that game! I knew he was nothing but trouble.." "Bonnie would you chill the hell out? Look how happy Fi is." She pouted before looking through her binoculars to watch them more. Fionna and Marshall made their way to the rides area and started to look for a ride to get on. "How about this one? He pointed at the haunted tunnel ride. "I..I don't know...that looks really scary.." He smiled and softly took her hand "Don't worry I'll be here with you, and after we can ride the farris wheel ok?" She smiled softly and took her hand leading her in before they got on a small boat." It started to move as they went through a dark tunnel. She held tightly too his shirt as she looked around in pitch darkness Marshall of course could see fine. As the ride went on things began to pop out left and right as she clung innocently to him and screamed, tho every time it happened he would just laugh. After a bit the ride ended and she came out pale as a ghost. "That was awful..." "Oh it wasn't that bad" He smiled and took her arm. "And we still have time to ride the farris wheel.

She smiled big her color returning as she grabbed his hand and started to run to the ferris wheel. "Come on! What are we waiting for!" He laughed floating with her as they got the ferris wheel and took their seats as the ride began to go and they moved higher and higher into the air. "Wow...It's really beautiful.." HE looked over blushing as her golden hair flowed out her hat. She smiled looking over to him as the ride stopped and they were at the highest point. She blushed deeply looking away as fireworks began to go off lighting the air and her hair as he blushed deep staring into her eyes. She blushed dark red "Marshall I...I've had an amazing time tonight...I didn't think someone like me would ever be of much interest to you.." "What are you talking about Fiona...your so beautiful and kind and your soo sweet.." She looked away shyly "Oh I'm not that great a person but your a pretty..awsome guy. He blushed deeply as his heart raced and so did hers. "F..Fionna.." "M...Marshall..." He leaned in slowly and nervously as she shyly moved in closer, as the fireworks went off their lips met in a soft and passionate kiss, both of their heart racing fast.

"O M G! He kissed her!" Bonnie was bright with rage. He kissed her! On the first date!" "Bonnie would you just chill. Did you see how nicely he treated her, he is head over heels in love with Fi I'd say a kiss was a perfect way to end the night. Besides I'd say she was waiting for that part all night." she gave her a wink as her face light up. "That's unacceptible!" Marceline sighed as she grabbed her by the collar and started to float away. "Come on, I don't think we need to watch her anymore." She groaned and complained as they floated from the fair towards home. After the ride ended the fair grounds began to close and they walked out "Can I walk you home Fionna?" "Sure I would love that" she smiled. They walked towards the school and the girls dorm, as they walked they came across a small playground, the play set and swings were a bit rusty from age and it looked like no one had played there for a long time. "This brings back memories I use to play here all the time" Fionna sighed. Marshall looked over to her "You played her a lot with your friends?" "Well...I didn't have many friends...being adopted I didn't have any siblings but I met your sister and bonnie and we have been friends forever they been like family too me." He smiled "Marceline is a very caring person, we can both relate since were adopted too well sorta. We never knew our mom or dad. Our mom betty found us as kids and took us in. She really sweet tho a bit crazy" he laughed.

She giggled a bit. "looks like we got a lot in common" "Yeah we do" he smiled. They continued to walk getting to the girls dorm and heading up to her room. "Well I guess this is goodbye.." He rubbed his head. "Yeah I had an amazing time I'll never forget tonight.." They both stood nervously before she moved and pressed her lips hard to his kissing him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he melted away an moved his hands to her waist. They kissed deep for a good bit their tongues eventually making their way to each other as they kiss before she pulled away. "F..Fionna.." "Yes..?" "D..do you wanna..I don't know...go out again...sometime?" She smiled and kissed his cheek "Id love too." and with that she said goodnight and shut the door. He started to walk home with a huge grin on his face as he burst through the door as happy as can be. "Oh hi Marshall, how was your date?" "Amazing!" He yelled flying to his room before laying on his bed excited. "Best night ever!"


	4. Truths

It had been about a week since Marshall and Fionna began to date. they decided to keep it on the down low by Fionnas request since she was shy and dating the hottest boy in school carries a lot of attention. Tho rumors began to spread since they always meet after school and seen together. They were a real match made in heaven tho, her innocent shy side complemented his bad boy and loud personality. It was about a week since their Fair date and Fionna decided that he needed to know the truth.. She decided to Invite him over to her apartment for a movie, She got dressed nicely and cleaned up the house before picking out a scary movie. She didn't like scary movies but Marshall loved the way she would cuddle up to him.

She sat and waited before hearing the a knock at the door, she got up to see Marshall wearing his usual red and black shirt and jeans. "Hey Fi" He smiled floating into her living room before laying on the couch. She shut the door and went over to him laying on his chest before giving him a soft kiss. "I'm glad you could come tonight Marshall." He blushed dark kissing her back softly "It was nothing Fionna..is something wrong?" "Well theirs something I really need to confess to you Marshall...but I'm scared..." "Why Fionna..?" "W...well I don't want you too hate me" "Fionna..I love you...I could never hate you, your like my dream girl.." "That's just it!" She jumped off him and walked to the door holding back her tears. "I..I cant keep going like this...I love you so much but I want you too love ME!" "Fionna what the hell is wro-" "My names not Fionna!" "What..?" he floated over near her. "M...my names Finn...I'm not a girl Marshall...I..I just...I just dress like one...I'm a boy..." She held her hands over her mouth as she started to cry. "y..your...what?" "I'm a boy!" She started sobbing before turning and running out her apartment.

"Fi! He floated out only to see her gone as a down pour began. he quickly floated down and began to look all around calling her name. "Finn! Finn!" he looked for two hours everywhere he stood soaking in the rain trying to add all that has happened into his head. "I..I cant believe it...F..Fi- I mean Finn...a boy..." He slumped down into the sidewalk holding his head "A...am I gay...I mean I like a boy..ive been kissing a boy...AHHHH!" He punched the ground as his knuckle started bleeding. "Oh mom...what would you do..." "Id follow my heart" he looked up to see his mom with a blue umbrella carrying groceries. "You know you shouldn't be out in the rain Marshall." "Mom...I...I'm soo confused.." his eyes started to fill with tears. "Marshall...let me ask you something. When you where with her, were you happy?" "O...of course mom...It was the time of my life.." "and when you last saw her before all this did you feel the same?" "yes..." "Well it sounds to me like you still love him, and I've always told you that love shouldn't have to be bound by genders. Just look at your sister" she gave him a wink as she got up and started home. He got up and thought hard to were he could be.

Finn sat in the pouring rain swinging slowly on the rusted swing set where he would play as a child. "You know you're gonna get sick out here.." "why did you come after me..? I'm already sick... the way I am... the way I have been lying to you.." He sat down on the swing next to him as he stared down at the ground. "Y...you really love me..?" "Y...yes...I've had such a crush on you... I would see you when we were kids and my heart would race.." "Why do you dress like a girl then?" "I..I feel more comfortable...I get...nervous around woman..as a boy Girls are all over me...your sister I don't get nervous around...same with bonnie...or FP." He swung back and forth a bit before getting up "come on Finn...let's go..." "Go were...? I don't belong anywhere...I'm wierd.." He bent down and cupped his cheek lifting his head softly then kissing him deep. His face turned dark red as he kissed back before starting to fall away from his kiss. "F...Finn..?" He lifted him feeling his head "Oh god your burning up!" He carried him bridal style rushing back to Finns apartment.

Once there he ran him to his room and started to remove his clothes. He slowly started removing his shirt blushing as he saw Finn in his bra and socks in them to fill them. He soon got down to his skirt as he removed it and then looked away as he removed his panties and put some boxers on him. After he was dried and changed and Marshall let his Crimson face calm down a bit he undressed and started to dry off. He could hear Finn mumbling and saw him shivering in his bed. He sighed and climbed in holding Finn close to his chest as he stroked his hair. "I don't know if you can hear me Finn...but its amazing seeing you like this...For a boy you are pretty cute...I..I didn't mean for all this to happen...and I guess I was just...scared...but I still feel the same about you.. "He kissed him softly on his forehead before drifting to sleep."

(For those reading this thank you soo much! Sorry for short chapter. Don't forget to review and sorry for the delay, Marshall finally Knows Finns secret! I wonder how their relationship will work now? Read and find out in next chapter!)


	5. Sick Day

Finn awoke feeling awful as he tossed a bit, his eyes opened to see a broad tone chest under him as he looked up to see Marshall fast asleep. His face lit up as he stirred and opened his eyes, "good morning Finn how are you feeling?" he said with a yawn. "Wh...what happend last night?" He laughed "don't worry we didn't do anything, you were out in the rain for a long time so I had to undress you so you wouldn't get sick." He moved his hand to Finns forehead "Looks like I was too late tho..your burning up" moved so Finn was laying in the bed before getting up "I'll go get you a cold cloth and some soup ok? In the mean time just try to rest."

Finn blushed and pulled the covers up as Marshall walked off into the kitchen. He started to think of all that happened that night as he remembered hearing Marshall whisper something too him. He rolled over putting his head into his pillow, it smelled just like Marshall and he took a deep breath loving it. "Mmmmm so good.." Soon Marshall was back in the room with a wet cold rag "Here Finn" Finn quickly roomed back over looking up at Marshall as he placed the rag on his forehead. "Does that feel better?" "Yeah..it feels great" Finn looked up with a smile. Marshall sat down beside him on the bed "Finn...sorry I didn't find you sooner.." "Its fine Marshall...I'm the one who ran off anyways..it was stupid of me. I..I was just so scared...that you would reject me think I'm a freak or something for the way I act and have been lying too you." "Finn...you never lied to me, I never asked if you were a boy or girl I just figured you were a girl." "But I am a boy..." "Yeah...I know Finn...and I'm still trying to take all that's happened in."

Finn looked away sadly before Marshalls hand moved to stroke his hair. "But what I do still know Finn is that my feelings for you haven't changed, I just need some time to let all this settle is all." "B...but Marshall...I...I mean if your with me that would make you.." "Gay? well...I do still like girls its just well I mean...someone important to me told me that true love isn't bound by gender all that matters is how you feel in your heart about someone, and I love your deep down Finn." Finn blushed deeply smiling as tears filled his eyes. Marshall moved and wiped away his tears "I'll go get you some soup ok?" Finn smiled and nodded as Marshall left for the kitchen again.

He came back with some soup setting down before helping Finn prop up before he started to feed him. He blushed as Marshall fed him with a smile, soon all the soup was gone and Marshall was getting up to go put the bowl away but was stopped by Finn grabbing is arm. "M...Marshall i..im cold..." He sighed and sat the bowl down on the end table before letting Finn pull him into the bed. He cuddled up to Marshall with a happy sigh as he rested his head on his chest. "Mmmmm thank you Marshall...I feel a lot better now." He sighed and stroked his hair softly, "I gotta go home in a bit to get some clothes...we have school tomorrow so I need to get my books, plus I have to keep an eye on you to make sure you feel better." He groaned in protest "Fine..what are we gonna do tho...about us?" "well...I need to have a talk with my sister..but Its really all up too you.." "I think Ill keep my secret between just you and me for now Marshall..just for a bit."

He smiled and kissed his forehead softly as Finn cuddled more, soon falling fast asleep. Finn awoke to see Marshall sitting in a chair strumming his guitar. "Ugg...what time is it..?" "It's about 6, I went and got my stuff for the night while you were out." Finn sat up staggering to his feet to go to the bathroom. "Dont push yourself too hard Finn." He smiled "I wont" then closed the door. Marshall sat humming as he strummed his guitar more untill Finn came out with a sigh of relief. "wow I feel much better now." "That's good" he smiled setting his guitar down and going to feel his head. "your fevers gone down too." Finn smiled blushing as Marshall went to the kitchen. Finn followed him and saw a meatloaf setting on the oven. "Hope you don't mind but Marceline told me you love meatloaf so I made some." Finns face lit up as he sat at the table eagerly. Marshall smiled making him a plate as he went and gave it to him.

He started to scarf down all on his plate as he rubbed his stomach. "Ahh..that was amazing.." Marshall smiled "I'm glad you like it, im not much of a cook but I tried my best." Finn smiled yawning as Marshall walked and picked him up. "Come on let's get you in bed, we got school tomorrow and I want to make sure you don't get sick again." Finn wrapped his arms around Marshalls neck as he carried him to bed. "M..Marshall? wou..would you lay with me?" He turned crimson looking away "s..sure.." He gently set him on the bed before getting in beside him. Finn smiled and rested his head on Marshalls chest "hey marshall.." "Yeah Finn?" "Please just call me Fi if you want." "oh..um ok Fi what is it?" He leaned up and kissed him deeply wrapping his arms around his neck.


	6. A Great Day

Marshall was shocked as Finns soft lips pressed against his as his face turned red against his light green skin. He soon melted into the kiss as he pulled him close and kissed back. Finn turned to butter in his arms deepening the kiss as his tongue softly prodded onto his lips for access as Marshalls slithered around his pulling his tongue into his mouth as they kissed furiously. Finns hands ran through Marshalls hair a he kissed more before pulling back with a gasp for air. "W..Wow.. .." Marshalls mouth moved instinctively to Finns neck as he kissed and sucked softly forcing a moan from his mouth as he gripped his shirt. " !" He smiled slowly biting into his neck as he felt something press against his chest, moving his hand down to softly grip Finns hard on through his boxers. Finn let out a cry of pleasure as Marshall slowly sucked blood from him.

Finns body trembled as Marshalls fangs sank into his soft skin, he tasted so delicious as he sucked and stroked him softly. "Mmmmm Finn your so delicious..." Finn struggled pushing Marshall off his neck as he gazed into his red eyes. "M..Marshall..I...I dont know if im.." He softly pressed his finger to his lips as he smiled. "Its ok Finn...we can stop.." Finns face blushed dark red as he grabbed his shoulders and laid him back on the bed, Finn climbed on top of him kissing his collar-bone moving to his bite marks. Marshall let out a loud moan as his tongue slid into his bites as he squirmed in pleasure. Finns lips began to move lower and lower as he kissed down his chest and down to his waist line. "Finn what are you.." was all he could muster as Finn slowly took his member into his throat causing Marshall to let out a long lustful moan as he ran his hands through Finns hair.

Finns head bobbed up and down as he skillfully wrapped his tongue around his hard cock. Marshall was at Finns complete mercy, never in his life had he felt such pleasure. He had gotten head from tons of girls but never had it driven him so crazy, he didn't even care if it made him gay, all he could feel right now was the pleasure Finn was giving to him. He gripped his hair thrusting in rhythm with Finns movements as he deep throated Marshalls cock. "F..Finn gonna!" He moaned loudly as he thrusted every inch into Finns throat as his seed poured down, Finn relaxed as he gulped down Marshalls bitter cum, moaning in delight. After a good three thrusts Marshall went lip panting heavily as Finn slowly sucked off his cock, giving one last swallow of his seed. He moved up to Marshall pushing him back as he laid on his chest. "H..how was that Marshy?" "W...wow.." was all he could muster as he panted and Finn kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Marshall..I love you" Marshall mumbled as he fell asleep and Finn simply smiled as he closed his eyes, for he knew what he said.

Fin woke with the sun shining through his room window, he looked seeing his sleeping Marshall as he inhaled deeply taking in the smell of his chest. Marshall grumbled as he started to wake as Finn kissed his cheek. "Good morning Marshy.." he yawned. "Uggg...what time is it..?" "7:30 we have school in a bit." "Should we get ready..?" "Yeah we probably should, tho school isn't too far...we could stay a little.." He smiled seductively as Finns hands moved down to Marshalls member. Marshall let out a moan as Finn kissed at his neck stroking him faster. "Oh Marshall your so huge.." He cooed in his ears stroking faster and harder as Marshall squirmed around. " I'm gonna cum.." He moaned as Finn quickly moved down to take his member into his mouth as Marshall peaked and began to thrust his seed into his mouth. Finn happily drank down all of it as he sucked back and forth to get all out he can. After Finishing they both kissed deeply before getting dressed and heading from his dorm room to the school hand in hand. "I'll see you after class ok Fionna?" he gave a wink. "He giggled and kissed his cheek before running ahead. "See you then Marshy" she winked back before running in. "Todays gonna be an amazing day" He thought to himself.


End file.
